


Hold On

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mild hints of past abuse. Follows on from "Girls Gone Wild"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

Sara has been staying with Finn for days when the nightmares begin. Finn is slowly cutting down the pain medication and the dreams are beginning to sneak in. Sara waits, hopes that she will relax... Finn continues to panic, bolting upright. Sara moves, wraps an arm around Finn, allows Finn to nestle into her and cry. She knows how it feels to need to cry. Still, she had hoped Finn would escape the nightmares and the tears. Memories of the attack are clearly haunting her, enough so that she finally breaks. Sara says nothing, she isn't there to talk, she's there to let Finn lean on her, cling to her and get the emotions out of her system. Finn has always been the 'strong' one, right now she needs to have someone else be strong for her. 

Finn eventually relaxes against her and Sara smiles softly, kissing her gently. 

"Get some sleep, I'm right here."


End file.
